scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubble
Rubble is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. He appears to be a stronger relative of Rockoboscis, and Gregory & co. encounter this enemy during their travels at the entrance of and inside Mt. Everfrost. Like most powerful enemies, Rubble is not encountered outside of battle, but will be seen in battle when encountering a less powerful enemy. Physical Appearance Rubble is the same in appearance as his weaker relative, but with some minor differences. Rubble appears somewhat light-blue in color, having red eyes and inner mouth coloring for the front head. The left head has yellow eyes, while the right head has orange eyes. For the back head, it has purple eyes. Etymology Rubble's name comes from a rubble, which are broken stones from buildings, walls, etc. However, his name is somewhat irregular. A story is told in Everfrost Village that buildings were once on Mt. Everfrost, but fell due to environmental hazards of the mountain, causing them to fall. This may explain where Rubble's name and appearance came from. Attacks Rubble mainly attacks Gregory and co. more different than his weaker relative. Instead, Rubble will spit a rock. He also does special moves, but with different heads, as well as depending on the element. It differs a little as well with Rubble than with Rockoboscis, because of some of the elemental attacking pattern. If Rubble uses water and ice attacks, the left head attacks. If using rock or ground moves, the right head attacks, and when using light and dark moves, the back head attacks. He can use more special moves, like Ice Beam, Icy Defense, Water Bomb, Rockslide, Rock Trap, Tremor, Light Beam, Flasher, and Dark Force. Ice Beam fires an icy-cold beam towards the foe. It may also cause the Frozen status. Icy Defense boosts the user's Defense by two levels. Water Bomb launches a bomb filled with water. It may also lower the foe's Speed by one level. Rockslide creates a slide of falling rocks to damage the foe. It may also cause the Flinch status. Rock Trap places rocks around the opposite member's team, preventing them from escaping. Tremor is a stronger move of Aftershock, which shakes the ground, damaging everyone but the user. Light Beam fires a beam of intense white light. It may slightly lower the foe's Accuracy. Flasher flashes am intense bright light, which sharply lowers the foe's Accuracy. Dark Force creates a power of dark energy, damaging foes depending on the environment. Rubble is tough to beat, and is impressive for his skills. His high HP, Attack and Defense are his best points for him being hard in battle. His Special Attacks are good, but low Special Defense, and is slow. Therefore, Gregory & co. have the upper hand in battle against him. Rubble is strong against ice, but weak against metal. Using Haley's special metal attacks can defeat this enemy. Stonehenge, Rubble and Rockoboscis' strongest relative, is a character and enemy that Gregory & co. will only encounter him at the Challenge Tower. Stonehenge's differences are his grey color. His front head has yellow eyes and inner mouths, while the left head has blue eyes, and the right head has green eyes. Last but not least, the back head has red eyes. Trivia *Apparently, due to their Mind Thought, they don't seem to remember their own name. As figured, they have amnesia. *Rubble is also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Rock Creatures Category:Odd-Looking Creatures Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies